Shou
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Dejaban atrás Secon Island y, antes de prepararse, había que hacer algo con los nuevos restos de cenizas volcánicas. Por supuesto que para estos menesteres los Mugiwara poseían un amplio baño... con una espaciosa bañera que permitía tener una ayuda extra.


**Shou**

Solamente hacía unos minutos que partieron hacia Piriodo pero Robin se percató de que había que hacer algo de lo más importante antes de que pudieran alcanzar el último Endpoint y si bien era algo que afectaba a tres de sus nakama, ella se centró, por algún motivo en particular, solamente en uno de ellos.

Ambos se encontraban en el baño, para ser más exactos decir que en la bañera, y puntualizando aún más decir que Robin estaba lavándole la cabeza a su nakama pues tras la explosión ocurrida en Secon Island se le había vuelto a meter ceniza de la erupción volcánica. Él se encontraba sentado en la bañera con las piernas estiradas, con la espalda apoyada en un extremo de la bañera mientras su brazo derecho descansaba en el lateral de la misma. Mientras tanto Robin se encontraba, igualmente, sentada pero en su caso lo hacía a horcajadas sobre las piernas de su nakama de manera que su cuerpo se encontraba en contacto con el suyo. Sus pechos se presionaban contra aquel trabajado torso que parecía estar cincelado en roca, bronce por la belleza que destilaba. Ah, y sobre el brazo izquierdo de dicho nakama, este se encontraba rodeando el cuerpo de Robin de manera que su mano descansaba sobre su espalda, la cual acariciaba con cuidados movimientos.

Cierto, ambos se encontraban desnudos compartiendo bañera y baño pero sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca, tan en contacto, que era imposible el ver nada del otro. Claro que él podía disfrutar de la visión del esbelto cuello de Robin y de las líneas de su clavícula mientras sentía el suave contacto de su mejilla contra su sien derecha.

¿Cómo era que había acabado compartiendo baño y bañera con Robin? Lo cierto era que le había cogido por sorpresa su petición, daba por supuesto que algo de ello tenía que ver su actual edad de dieciocho años y las consecuencias que esto tenía sobre el cuerpo de Robin, pero tampoco es que se hubiera molestado en buscar argumentos para no acceder a semejante petición. Y él no tenía ningún cambio de edad al que agarrarse para justificar su decisión.

En cambio sí tenía un cuerpo al que agarrarse y una edad propia a la que sí poder culpar de tener la necesidad de hacerlo.

¿Tenía que canturrear mientras le lavaba la cabeza? Mira que, por mucho que pudiera parecer, él no era de piedra, ni de bronce u otro material ajeno a la de su propio cuerpo, y este tendía a reaccionar como debía esperarse de un joven sano cuando se encuentra junto a una hermosa muchacha desnuda en su misma bañera con sus cuerpos en húmedo contacto.

_¿Y para qué te sirve entonces tanto entrenamiento para conseguir un perfecto control mental y la armonía de tu espíritu?_

―Ya está― anunció Robin antes de separarse lo suficiente para que sus cuerpos dejasen de estar en contacto―. ¿Mientras dejamos actuar al champú qué te parece si te lavo el resto del cuerpo?

―¿Tú me lavas la espalda y yo te lavo la tuya?― quiso saber Zoro con una audible incredulidad en su tono.

―Bueno, por qué no, pero yo tenía en mente algo más directo con lo que empezar― le dijo Robin metiendo la mano bajo el agua y presionándola contra aquel pene que se puso erecto casi de manera instantánea.

_Eso mismo, Zoro, ¿de qué te sirve tanto entrenamiento?_

―¿Y para terminar?― le preguntó enarcando una ceja de manera cómplice.

Robin sonrió maliciosamente mientras se humedecía los labios pasando su lengua entre ellos lenta y sensualmente.

―Estoy segura de que encontraremos algo entre los dos, Zoro.

―¿No sería mejor algo en nosotros dos?― propuso Zoro con una media sonrisa.

Echándole la cabeza hacia atrás Robin acercó su rostro al del kenshi de manera que entre sus labios apenas existía distancia para interponer la hoja de una katana.

―Me gusta como piensas, Zoro.

_Para esto sirve, también, tanto entrenamiento._

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

**Shou:** Tomar (un baño).

**Shou:** Premio.


End file.
